Dawn X Serena: Performing The Love Battle Of Sinnoh and Kalos
by Poke456
Summary: Serena arrives in the Hoenn Region and runs into one of Ash's friends from the Sinnoh Region Dawn and the two engage in a battle!


On her first night at the Hoenn Region, Serena made it to Slateport City and checked right into a Pokémon Center and prepared for her first Pokémon Contest. After she headed onto the battlefield Serena let her Pokémon outta their Pokeballs and try to have them train like never before. Braxien pulled off an impressive Fire Blast and used Scratch to turn the flames into fire balls and Serena says, "That's it Braxien keep it up!" Then someone behind her said, "Yeah but do even know how to extinguish the flames once your performance is over?" Serena says, "Who's asking?" Dawn suddenly showed up and says, "That would be me!" Serena got so distracted to not see the fireballs fell outta Braxien's hands and are setting the field on fire. Dawn suddenly called out her Piplup and had it use Whirlpool on the battlefield to put out the flames. Serena rushed over to Braxien and said, "Oh Braxien I'm so sorry I guess I got a little distracted!" Dawn said, "A little? At this rate you won't be able to win a single contest ribbon at this point!" Serena says, "Oh yeah if you think you're so great why don't you show me your contest moves!" Dawn says, "Hey I've got another idea let's have a battle!" Serena says, "A battle?" Dawn says, "Oh course in Contests they also show flashy moves by battle!" Serena says, "Okay you're on then!" Dawn and Serena take their places on the battlefield and Serena says, "By the way I never got your name!" Dawn says, "My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town and you are.." Serena says, "I'm Serena from Vaniville Town now that the introductions are outta the way how many Pokémon shall we use?" Dawn says, "A 1 on 1 battle is fine to me!" Serena says, "You got it ready Braxien?" Braxien heads on out to the battlefield and Dawn says, "A fire type huh well Piplup the spotlight's on you. Piplup heads to the battlefield and Serena secretly says, "Drat Piplup's a water-type so Braxien's at a disadvantage but if there's one thing I learned from Ash is that to never give up till it's over!" The Battle Begins and Braxien uses Scratch then Piplup counters with Bubblebeam and Braxien got hit hard. Serena kept her cool and had Braxien use Fire Blast and Dawn had Piplup counter with Whirlpool the attacks cancel each other out and Serena says, "Not bad Dawn!" Dawn says, "You too Serena!" Braxien continued with flamethrower and Piplup dodged it by spinning which really awed Serena. Piplup then used Hydro Pump on Braxien and landed a critical hit and Piplup ended up winning the match. Dawn says, "Yes way to go Piplup!" Piplup was so proud that it won. Serena rushed over to Braxien and said, "Oh Braxien are you okay?" Braxien looked at Serena like it's okay and gave it's master a hug and Serena said, "Oh I'm so glad!" A few minutes later Braxien recovered and Serena headed outside wanting to be left alone but Dawn decided to comfort her. Serena says, "What do you want?" Dawn says, "Look I shouldn't had been so rough before I know what it was like being scared before your first contest." Serena says, "How would you know?" Dawn says, "Because someone taught me never to give up my dreams!" Serena says, "Do you know that person's name?" Dawn says, "Yeah his name was Ash Ketchum." Serena blushed and Dawn said, "Uh Serena what's wrong did you know Ash?" Serena cried and said, "Yes I known him since we were little when he healed my leg we had a accidental hug it was then.." Dawn says, "Oh my god are you in love with Ash?" Serena says, "Yeah I'm afraid so why are you?!" Dawn blushed of embrassment and said, "Huh Ash uh no way!" Serena says, "Oh uh then uh that's a relief!" Dawn says, "Wow you really love him don't you?" Serena says, "Who you think gave me this ribbon I've been wearing?" Dawn says, "Wait he gave that to you?" Serena says, "Yeah the last time I saw him was when I was kissing him good-bye right before I came here." Dawn says, "Wow you really kissed him?" Serena says, "Yeah and now I'm on this journey trying to be the woman of his dreams." Dawn secretly says, "Should I tell her that Ash doesn't know the first thing about romance? No that would be bad I feel so sorry for her!" Dawn then got up and said, "Serena would you mind coming with me?" Serena says, "Uh sure!" Dawn takes Serena to her room and says, "Serena you said you wanna be the woman for Ash!" Serena says, "Yeah?" Dawn then grabs Serena and kisses her on the lips as Serena struggles and says, "Dawn what are you.." Dawn says while kissing, "You owe me plus I figured it would help you for Ash!" Dawn undresses Serena and tickles Serena's body with her kisses. Serena says, "Come on oh please stop it!" Dawn just kept on going and sucks on Serena's bresses so hard that she spilled herself all over her panties. She then took off Serena's panties and sucks on her so hard that she spills into her mouth. Serena needed time to breathe and Dawn said, "All right Serena now it's your turn!" Serena gulped and kissed Dawn's body making her ticklish then she sucked on her bresses harder than Dawn did with Serena's. Serena then found a sex toy and placed it onto her vagina and plowed Dawn so hard she was screaming so hard that even Nurse Joy heard it. Nurse Joy came into the room and said, "What's going on I.." Nurse Joy gasped as Dawn and Serena collapsed from having sex and Nurse Joy got outta the room. The next morning Dawn and Serena were banned from the Pokémon Center as Serena prepares to enter the Slateport contest meanwhile Dawn was off for Kalos where she plans to take on the Pokémon Showcases overthere.


End file.
